Free
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: After being used by Draco, and ignored by her friends, Hermione does what she has to do to be free from the pain she feels. Warning: Implied suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all. I just wanted to add this little note in here. This story ended up a lot like a story Dynonugget wrote called Some Kind of Mistake. I did not intend to step on any ones toes and sent Dynonugget a PM as soon as I read her story, letting her know that I did not intend to mimic her story in anyway,-- which is very good by the way -- read it if you haven't. I told her I would take this down if she wanted me too but she had graciously allowed me to keep it up... Thanks Jill.

As Hermione stood on the edge of the bridge, she smiled knowing that it was all almost over. She should have known Draco wasn't on the level, he never had been. During the first month of her seventh year, Draco used his charm on her, trying to convince her to date him. She fought him at first, even hexed him a few times, but he didn't relent and continued to pour the charm on. She remained strong against him until shortly before Christmas when she really started to believe he was serious about her. She tucked away her pride and agreed to date him, public relationship and everything.

Harry and Ron pretty much ignored her, refusing to even talk to her unless it was completely necessary, Ginny would call her one name or another because she felt that Hermione had broken her brothers heart and the majority of the Gryffindor'srallied behind Harry and Ron, leaving Hermione completely alone with the exception of Draco.

He held her, comforted her and even threatened to hex them for her, but she refused saying they would come around eventually – they never did.

She dated him happily for the next few months, finally losing her virginity to him a month before graduation. She didn't regret it at the time, they had been going together for a while and she really believed him when he said he loved her.

He continued with the game until two weeks before Graduation and then he sprung it on her. He told her that she was nothing more to him then a bet and he had won a great deal of respect from his Slytherin friends for bagging the Gryffindor Princess. She didn't believe him at first but the high fives he was receiving from his mates confirmed his story.

Harry and Ron still stayed away, only approached her once to say they told her so. She nodded to them, they had told her it was a farce but she went against them and dated him anyways, she wouldn't deny them that.

The night before Graduation, Hermione discovered she had gotten pregnant by Draco and what resolve she had to be strong had broken. Her parents would never accept her or the child, Draco would never accept her or the child and Harry and Ron sure as hell wouldn't accept them. She climbed into her bed and wrote four letters, one to each of them. She then called for Dobbyand asked him to deliver the letters the next night once Graduation was over and everyone was celebrating. He agreed readily and disappeared with a pop.

Graduation went by rather smoothly and Hermione had of course Graduated with top honors. She smiled as she accepted the praise of her now former professors, and smiled towards the other students even though her own house acted as if she didn't exist. She walked back to her table proudly, not giving the slightest indication that anything was going to happen that night and continued to watch as everyone graduated.

* * *

The students dispersed, heading for their common rooms but Hermione didn't. She left the great hall, leaving her certificate on the table and set off towards the bridge, she had done what she needed to do and was free to be free from her pain once and for all.

Dobby appeared in the Gryffindorcommon room only 10 minutes after they had arrived. He gave the first letter to Harry and the Second to Ron before disappearing with a pop to deliver the the third letter. He handed the letter to Draco and vanished quickly, remembering who the boys father was. The forth letter was given to her parents and when his chore was complete, he arrived back at Hogwarts without a care in the world, he had done Miss. Hermione a good job.

Harry was the first to open his letter and dropped his butter beer on the floor. He quickly turned pale and turned to see an equally pale Ron looking at him. They compared letters and ran from the common room, they had to stop her.

Down in the Slytherincommons, Draco broke the seal of his letter and read through it quickly, turning pale witheach word he read. He had in fact dated Hermione for a bet but he had also fallen in love withher along the way. He planned on confronting her and telling her the truth once they were on the train heading back home.

He scanned the letter once more, reading each word as his throat constricted.

_Dear Draco,_

_It took almost 7 years but you won. You used me and threw me to the side just like they told me you would. The funny thing is, Draco, is that I loved you, I gave you my heart and you hurt me for it._

_I'm only writing you this letter to tell you that even though you hurt me, I still love you and the only way I can stop the pain is if I stop the source. I hate that things couldn't have been different, I hate that this child that we created would never have the life it deserved, yes Draco, you read correctly, I am pregnant with your half blooded child and I hate that I will never see what a child from us would have looked like ... but I cant do this. I lost everyone because of you and now I have nothing, so with this letter, I tell you good bye._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Draco quickly tucked the letter in his pocket and ran from the commons, he had to stop her and tell her th truthbefore it was too late. He ran through the halls frantically, searching for any signs of her. He checked the towers and found nothing, but when he reached the last tower, he noticed a red haired boy and a raven haired boy, running as fast as they could to the bridge. He glanced up and spotted her, standing on the edge withher hands raised in the air. He dashed down as quick as he could, his lungs burning withthe exertion he had put his body through. He managed to reach the bridge at the exact same time as Ron and Harry, who were also panting for breath and trying to call out for her. Draco glanced up and his eyes looked straight into her brown ones and she fell.

All three boys ran with every last bit of energy they had, none thinking clearly enough to pull their wands and stopped where Hermione had fallen. All three looked over the side to see her disappear from sight and all three called out to her.

* * *

It was done, nothing could be done now, Hermione was gone from their lives forever. Draco glanced to the ledge once more, tears in his eyes and spotted her wand, broken and left behind just like she had felt when she took that final step to freedom.

That night and well through the next day, Harry, Ron and Draco searched for her body along with the professors. She was never found but they knew what they had watched and knew she was gone. Word spread quickly through out the school and despite who she was and what they had all black listed her for, everyone felt a bit sorry for the brightest witch of their day.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A year later, Hermione's death was still talked about, including the events that had led to her death. Harry and Ron never forgave themselves for abandoning her and Draco became colder and even more shut down then anyone had ever seen him before. They all wished they would have done things differently, but it was to late... she was gone but not forgotten.

In a small cottage in Scotland, A bushy haired witch looked over to her sleeping baby in his crib. His hair was as blond as his fathers but his eyes were the same warm brown as her own. She felt free these days, happy to live her life as a muggle with a child she loved dearly. She knew her baby would have strong powers but she would figure that out later. All that mattered was she was alive, her baby was healthy, and from that day, she planned to live her life one day at a time, not even thinking of the people that abandoned her when she needed them the most... she was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy sat in the small cottage in Scotland, watching his grandson Donovan get excited over his supply list for Hogwarts

A/N: Due to request, I am making this 4 chapters long in total. I will try and post the third chapter tomorrow.

Lucius Malfoy sat in the small cottage in Scotland, watching his grandson Donovan get excited over his supply list for Hogwart's. He had been excited to receive the letter as his grandfather told him all about Hogwarts, but he was also a little saddened because his mum told him he would be going to a place called Durmstrang instead.

It had been easy hiding things at first but over time he had come to accept his grandson and Hermione as part of the family and he wanted Hermione to make her way back into the magical world where she belonged.

He was shocked when he received a note from the muggle born witch over eleven years ago, asking for his help. She had requested a meeting with him and he had accepted when she mentioned it was something vital to keeping the Malfoy line pure.

He was different then and would do anything to keep the Malfoy blood from being tarnished. He met Hermione in the shrieking shack a few hours after she discovered she was pregnant and together, with the use of a few dark spells, they came up with a plan to not only hide her, but also hid the fact that Draco had reproduced with a muggle born.

The night on the bridge, Lucius sat on his broom far below the range of sight. He knew he was waiting to catch Hermione and even considered just letting her drop to her death but the fact was, She came to him of all people for help in hiding everything, when she could have easily just had the child and flaunted it.

He managed to catch her and fly her to the cottage where she went through the rest of her pregnancy and eventually had and raise the child. Shortly after having Donovan, Lucius used dark magic to hide her magical signature as she wished to live as a muggle and claim Donovan as a muggleborn. She secretly prayed that her child would be a squib so she could forget everything but she and Lucius knew the child would be powerful. They eventually told Donovan that he was a half blood when he started asking questions that a muggle wouldn't know... it didn't help that Lucius had performed magic in front of him from time to time either

Lucius used his pull with a friend working at the Ministry and had her name changed without question, listing Hermione Granger as deceased and Jasmine Willford as alive and well. He obliviated his friend afterwards, ensuring that her identity remained secret between himself and the girl in question.

Lucius continued to stop by a few times a year to check on Hermione and Donovan, Why? He couldn't tell you and neither could she but she accepted his presence.

"Donovan, Do you think you could go outside and play for a little while so I can talk to your Mum?"

Donovan smiled, "Sure Grandpa Malfoy." And with that the blond haired child dashed outside and over to a swing his mum had made for him in a nearby tree.

Hermione looked at Lucius with a raised eyebrow, "I don't like that look." She stated to the elder Malfoy.

Lucius frowned, "I know you don't like the look – but I need to express my feelings on this situation."

Hermione sighed, "Lucius, I already told you, I'm sending Donovan to Durmstang – it's less complicated that way."

"He is a Malfoy whether you like it or not and he belongs at Hogwarts." Lucius huffed

"But he is known as Donovan Willford – going to Hogwarts would be disastrous." Hermione stated.

"Aren't you tired of hiding? Don't you still love Draco?"

Hermione stood quickly and started to pace, "They turned on me." She hissed, "I loved your son, chose him over my dearest friends thinking they would all get along eventually but what happened? Your son used me and my friends treated me like scum… I don't want Donovan having any part of that."

"You were all younger then… things change." Lucius replied

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "and what am I supposed to do? Walk right up to Draco and shove Donovan towards him, 'here's your son Draco…I faked my death and staged it to where You, Harry and Ron watched me fall to my death, By the way, have you seen Harry and Ron, they think I'm dead too.'

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Draco, Potter and Weasley have become friends since your… death. Things are different now."

"It doesn't stop the fact that I've hidden Draco's child away for all these years.. he wont be happy to see me… trust me."

"You may be surprised" Lucius mattered, knowing Draco had never gotten over her suicide.

"Look Lucius, I'll think about it alright." Hermione finally sighed, "I would rather him go to Hogwarts but I need to think things over for Donovan sake."

Lucius nodded and stood, "I come by in a few days to see what you have decided." And with that he stepped into the floo he had connected from the cottage to his study and disappeared.

Hermione flopped back on the couch, she had a lot to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ with a frown, he had no clue why his father would send him here, especially this year. Had things been different, his child would be boarding the train to Hogwarts and Hermione would be by his side.

He sighed for the hundredth time, looking at all the small, nervous children as their parents pushed them forward, waving to them as they climbed onto the red train to start their lives as witches and wizards. This had to be one of the dumbest stunts his father had ever pulled and he would be sure to question him on it later.

"Excuse me, mister," a voice came from behind him. The boy had a mixture of an English and Scottish accent.

Draco turned and looked to the boy, "Yes" he asked in a bored tone.

The little boy wrung his hands nervously, "Is this the train to Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded a yes, "Didn't your parents bring you?"

"My mum did, but she only stayed long enough to make sure I got through the platform."

"And your father?" Draco asked, wondering why the hell a mother would just ditch a child his first year here.

"I – I don't know him" Donovan replied, "Mum said he wasn't a nice guy."

Draco felt bad for the boy but knew better then to get too involved, "Look, just go on board and find yourself a compartment – things will get easier once you've reached school."

Donovan smiled at Draco, "Thank you." And started to climb on the train. He reached the last stair and turned to Draco again, " You look like my grandpa Malfoy – he has hair just like yours."

Draco froze and looked towards the boy again. He went to question the boy but he was already out of sight.

"Grandpa Malfoy?" Draco muttered, pushing the thought around in his head. How?

Draco walked over to the wall and leaned against it, something wasn't right with that child. He did noticed that the boy had hair just like he and his father.. but the eyes weren't gray, the boys eyes were brown just like –

"Fuck" Draco hissed as he jumped up, he needed to get on that damned train.

He ran forward but the train had already started to pull away. He knew there was no way to stop it and settled on the next best thing… his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius sat in his study at Malfoy manor, waiting patiently for his son to storm in and demand answers. He had told Donovan to look for a tall man that looked like him and ask to him to make sure he was getting on the right train. Donovan looked as his grand father confused but knew to do what he was told.

Exactly 10 minutes from the time the train left, Draco appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor and practically ran up the stairs… he needed answers.

Lucius heard a knock at his door and grinned, Draco was so predictable.

"Come in" Lucius bellowed

Draco opened the door and walked in briskly, "Why did you send me to the train station?" he asked as he leaned both of his hands on his father desk. Draco was breathing heavily and looked almost murderous.

"It was time you knew." Lucius said calmly

"What are you talking about father and don't you dare lie to me."

Lucius smirked, "Did you see him Draco? Did you see little Donovan?"

Draco clenched his teeth together and sat down, "I saw a child there and he told me I looked like his Grandpa Malfoy… care to explain?"

Lucius sighed, he knew Hermione was going to kill him but a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants and he was ready for his grandson to take his proper name as Malfoy.

"Donovan Willford is really Donovan Malfoy. His mothers name is Hermione Granger."

Draco looked at his father with wide eyes, "You are a sick man for joking about this. Hermione is dead along with my child."

Lucius shook his head, "We have a lot to talk about son… a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Donovan had left for Hogwart's, and even though she had received a couple of owls from him, she was starting to get lonely

It had been two weeks since Donovan had left for Hogwart's, and even though she had received a couple of owls from him, she was starting to get lonely. The first owl she had received, she had learned that the sorting had an argument with itself on where to put Donovan. Slytherin won out but that really didn't bother her, what bothered her was the fact that Donovan's hair was exactly like Draco's and Lucius's and it made her wonder how long it would take before people would start to put things together.

Lucius had stopped coming by now that Donovan wasn't around and even though she and Lucius were not close, they had a respectable relationship and he was really the only one she had that she would consider a friend. Hermione was bored – but that was about to change.

Hermione had finished cleaning her cottage for the 15th time and decided to just curl up on the couch and read a book to pass the time. It was times like this that she wished she could go back but everything had changed for her – she wasn't who she used to be.

An hour into reading, her floo turned green so she sat her book down expecting Lucius to come out of the fireplace, what she didn't expect was Draco. Her eyes went wide but no words came from her mouth, she was frozen in a combination in fear and anger, wondering what would happen now.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace with a look of anger and confusion crossing his face, "You don't look very dead." He stated as he walked out.

"How did you find me?" she asked in a not so happy to see you voice.

Draco chuckled but it wasn't a friendly one, "Oh, well you see, I found out that I have a child… a child who has no fucking idea who I am… but knows his grandfather very well. His grandfather decided that I finally had the right to know I had a son – care to explain why an ex-deatheater knows about my child and I don't."

Hermione stood from the couch, anger coming off of her in waves – she was going to kill Lucius when she got her hand on him.

"Get out of my house Malfoy." She hissed and left the room, leaving an angry Draco storming behind her.

"Get back here Granger, you have got some explaining to do." He yelled as he followed her.

Hermione continued to ignore him as she tried to leave the house. She had no neighbors but she knew her property well and could easily get away from him.

"I don't think so Granger" he stated as he caught up with her and pulled her away from the door.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Leave..me..the ..hell..alone." she whispered in an angry voice.

"Not until you tell me why you did it… Not until you explain why you allowed Potter, Weasley and myself to feel the quilt for your death while you are living happily with my child and my father for your only connection."

Hermione couldn't help the feelings that were overwhelming her, how dare he make her out to be the bad guy in this.

"You want to know why?" she yelled, "You know damn good and fucking well why. Harry and Ron ditched me, You used me like a common fucking slut and you ask me why I did this? Have you grown dumb over the years?"

Draco released her shoulders, he couldn't believe that his sweet Hermione was using the language she was using.

"Just get out Malfoy."

"No, not until we figure some of this out."

She reached her hands in the air as if asking god for strength before turning her attention to him again, "I gave you everything. You took my virginity, my friends, my confidence … my ability to trust." She said a softly, "For years I have not allowed anyone to get close to me except for Donovan. When a man is interested in me – I automatically shut them out because I wonder if they have a secret bet going on the side. When someone offers me friendship – I turn away from them and do you want to know why? It's because the three of you hurt me so bad. I loved you… all of you and what did I get… nothing but a bruised ego and a broken heart."

"Hermione I –"

"Save it Draco. I cried for years … YEARS… wondering what I did to make you hate me so much when I gave you everything. You made a fool out of me … the supposed 'brightest witch of the age' was made a fool of… by the one person that I should have known to avoid at all cost."

Hermione raised her hands in the air again, "Just leave me alone Draco… You, Harry and Ron have done enough damage to last me for the rest of my life."

Hermione then crossed the room, going into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. She refused to cry in front of him and give him the satisfaction.

Draco started to follow her but thought better of it and went to the Floo. He had to get back to the Manor and let Harry and Ron know what was going on.

Ooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Harry and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks to meet Draco. He had owled them saying he had something important to tell them but didn't elaborate. When Harry and Ron finally found Draco at a back table, nearly drunk, they knew something was wrong.

"Uhh, Malfoy" Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he slid into the booth followed by Ron.

"She's not dead" Draco said in a slurred yet monotone voice.

"Who?" Ron asked

"Hermione… she's not dead." He said as he finally turned his eyes to the two Gryffindors.

Harry just shook his head, "It's been over 10 years Draco… let it go."

"Are you fucking listening to me Potter? Hermione is alive and well, living in Scotland – my son is now attending Hogwart's and doesn't have a fucking clue who I am."

Harry and Ron looked to each other before turning to Draco, "Alright mate… I think you've had enough for the night."

"Ask my father" Draco finally said, "He helped her stage her death… My son knows him as Grangpa Malfoy but he doesn't know me."

Draco laughed, "I went to see her today. She is still pissed after all these years and whats worse is she pretty much said the we have ruined her life."

"Alright Malfoy" Harry said in a tone a bit angrier then he intended. He was upset that Draco was bringing all this up when they had finally started to get over it.

"Lets go to the manor. I want to see your memory of her in the Pensieve."

Draco nodded and went to stand, tipping over slightly as he did so.

Oooooooooooooo

Two hours later, all three men sat in the study with a bottle of Fire whiskey in their hand. Lucius had been there and watched the memory at the same time with Harry and Ron and decided to go talk to her.

"Do you think your father will get through to her?" Ron asked

Draco shrugged, she wasn't the same person she used to be and he couldn't say if anyone could get through to her.

"She's still a bit angry at me." Lucius suddenly stated as he walked from the floo, sporting a black eye.

"I should have warned you about that." Draco said with a chuckle, remembering third year.

"Well?" Harry asked

Lucius nodded, "Ms. Granger has respectfully asked me to inform you, that the three of you could go … fuck yourselves."

"She then punched me and pushed me into the floo while I was trying to guard my eye from further damage. She closed off the floo and well, here I am."

"Well what do we do now?" Ron asked, "I want to see her."

"I'll give you the address Weasley" Lucius stated, "But I for one, am going to give her time… I look too good for my age to be beaten by and angry female."

The three younger men watched as Lucius strode from the room in search of a house elf to heal him.

"Well" Harry stated, "I say we give her a week or so to get used to the idea that we know she is alive before we approach."

Draco nodded and Ron agreed, none of them wanted to face her anger at this particular time.

A/N: How come my one shots never stay one shots? lol, This will more then likely end up being more then four chapters as now the can of worms has been opened and I have a lot they still need to deal with…sigh…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I should let you know that in this story, no one has died like the books say. Snape, Dumbledore and the rest are still alive and well in my little world.

Three days later, Hermione had calmed down enough and had enough time to think about her next move. She had decided that since the three main people she had been hiding from knew she was alive, she would resume her life as best as possible in the Wizarding world for Donovan's sake.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped inside the floo, threw down the powder and called for Malfoy Manor. She arrived a few seconds later, almost sending Lucius to the floor from her sudden arrival.

"Sweet Marlin woman.. are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he released his desk.

Hermione grinned, "That's just a little more payback for telling Draco about Donovan."

"You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"No…you're safe." She said with a small laugh. She was actually excited about the idea of using magic again.

Lucius just stared at her, waiting for her to explain why she was there.

"I've decided to go back to my old life… but I need you to take me to Diagon Alley for a new wand and such."

Lucius smirked, "And what of Draco, Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh, they can still go fuck themselves." She replied smartly, "I really just want to go and visit Donovan so I can tell him about Draco before he hears about it from someone else."

Lucius nodded, he understood her irritation with the three boys but he also knew she was different then she once was and things were going to bit a bit difficult for them. He had started noticing a change in her when Donovan turned two. She had become… darker, more self serving then she had ever been before.

"Let me grab my robes and I will escort you." Lucius replied with a sigh, "Do you want me to come with you when you go see Donovan?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's something I need to do on my own."

Lucius stood from his chair, grabbed his robes and went into the floo with her, calling out Diagon Alley and disappearing into the green flames.

When they arrived, Hermione had to suck in a deep breath. She hadn't been here in years. Lucius had taken Donovan shopping for his supplies for school on a day he knew Draco, Ron and Harry were busy.

"Do you miss it?" He asked.

Hermione glanced around, looking at everything just like she had done when she was only eleven. The people, the smells, the stores – they all brought back memories that she had tried so hard to tuck away.

"It hasn't changed at all." She whispered

Lucius chuckled, "Are you ready to go and get your new wand?"

Hermione nodded, she was actually starting to feel a little nervous about this whole thing.

Three hours later, Hermione had bought a wand, an owl so she could send Donovan letters and a few books. She had received a lot of stares and a few gasps as people started to recognize her but she figured they were merely in shock that she was alive and walking with Lucius Malfoy, who had his hand on the small of her back.

They reached the apparation point, said their good-byes and went their separate directions. Hermione arrived at Hogwarts with a lump in her throat. She had not laid eyes on the place since she had staged her death and the fact that she was actually there again gave her a surreal feeling.

She stood at the gate and sent a patronus to Dumbledore, letting him know that she was there. It only took a few minutes before the White haired wizard appeared before her with a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked as he approached the nervous looking witch.

"Yes, Professor, It's Hermione." She replied with a tear in her eye, "I came to speak with you and to see my son."

Dumbledore opened the gate and gave Hermione an affectionate hug, "I had a feeling you were not dead. Come with me to my office so we can speak about this."

Hermione nodded and followed the man into the castle and up to his office. He motioned for her to take a seat and sat in his normal chair behind his desk. He looked at her deeply for a few minutes before asking her one simple question.

"Why?"

Hermione looked down at her folded hands and whispered, "I lost everything" she muttered, " And I was pregnant by Draco who had only dated me because of a bet."

"Is Donovan your son?" He asked, already knowing he was right.

"Yes, he is my son." She replied quietly, "I actually came here to tell him about Draco now that he, Harry and Ron know that I'm alive – I'd rather tell him in person before he hears it from someone else."

Dumbledore nodded but he still had questions.

"How did you do it? Who helped you?"

Hermione grinned, "Lucius Malfoy helped me stage the entire thing. He changed my identity, hid my magical signature and pretty much helped me raise Donovan in order to save the Malfoy reputation."

"And id he alright with you coming back?"

Hermione nodded, "He is the one who told Draco about me in the first place… He is ready for Donovan to take his name as Malfoy."

"Well, Ms. Granger, Welcome back." He said with a large smile, "And I will send for Donovan so that you can speak with him in private."

"Thank you Professor."

Oioioioioioiooioioioioiooi

Ten minutes later, Donovan met Hermione outside of Dumbledores office.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" he asked with confusion.

Hermione smiled and wrapped Donovan in a hug, "I need to speak with you and a letter just wont do it. Come take a walk with me to the lake."

Donovan nodded and laced his hand into his mothers as she let him out to the lake. Once they reached the trees, Hermione sat down on the grass and told Donovan to sit down with her.

" Is Grandpa Malfoy alright?" he asked suddenly, fearing the worst.

"Grandpa is fine … I just needed to talk to you about your father."

Donovan frowned, "I thought you said my dad wasn't a nice guy?"

Hermione decided honesty would be the best approach in this situation and she knew Donovan could handle it. He was more mature for his age then most eleven year olds.

"Your father and I had a falling out before I knew I was going to have you. He did something that was mean and I left in order to protect you and me." Hermione paused for a minute to collect her thoughts.

"Donovan, Your fathers name is Draco Malfoy and he is Grandpa Malfoys son. I didn't tell your dad about you but your Grandfather decided it was time you and Draco knew about each other."

"Is he still mean?" Donovan asked

"I don't know for sure, but I think he has grown up and not like he was when he was younger."

"Is this why you told me not to tell anyone your real name?" Donovan asked.

"Yes it is… I didn't want anyone to know I was still around and if my name had been mentioned I would have been found out."

"I should also tell you that your father is probably going to want to get to know you… I will leave the choice up to you but I think it would be good for you to know him."

"What about you? Do you want to know him again."

She wrapped her arm around him, "For your sake I think I will talk to him should you decided you want to know him."

"I-I think I do want to see him." Donovan stated in a whisper.

"Then I will talk to Grandpa Malfoy so that you two can meet each other."

Donovan grinned and gave Hermione a big hug, "Don't worry mum, I'll beat him up if he is mean to you again."

All she could do was laugh and give her mighty protector a big hug in return.


	5. Chapter 5

After saying good-bye to Donovan, Hermione arrived back at Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius.

"How's Donovan?" Lucius asked as Hermione sat down.

"He's fine. I told him about Draco and told him that Draco may be coming to visit him."

"What did he say to that?"

"That it was okay but he would beat Draco up if he hurt me again."

Lucius let out a laugh, "He would try, wouldn't he."

Hermione nodded with a grin, "With every fiber of his being."

They grew silent for a moment before Lucius took charge of the conversation.

"At risk of being hit again, have you given any thought to seeing Draco, Harry or Weasley?"

Hermione nodded, "I have and I think I'd rather remain by myself. I know Draco has a right to see Donovan and now he can, but that doesn't mean I need to see any of them."

"They won't give up." Lucius stated, "They have been making plans all week on how to approach you."

Hermione grinned, "Tell them they can approach me with their wand drawn because the second I see them, I will hex them into females."

Lucius cringed at her words and crossed his legs a bit.

"They want to try and work things out with you."

Hermione shook her head, "Not in a million years."

Ooooooooooooo

Three weeks later, Hermione found herself glaring at the new paper in her hand while Lucius sat on her couch, feet up and smirking.

"Move your big feet so I can sit down." Hermione mumbled.

Lucius did as requested but put his feet on her lap once she sat down. She glared at him for a minute but in the end she just adjusted his feet to a more comfortable position – 11 years of spending time with a person tended to make people comfortable around each other.

"Well?' Lucius asked

"Well what? These people have nothing better to do then to assume things about me."

Lucius laughed at her growing frown as she continued to read.

"It's not funny." She snapped, "They think you and I are lovers."

Lucius smirked, "Read it out loud so I can hear it."

"You already read it." She reminded

"I know, but it's still amusing."

Hermione let out a sigh and started from the beginning, Rita Skeeter was still a news hungry bitch.

Hermione Granger? Alive? By. Rita Skeeter

_For a few weeks now, Sighting have been pouring in about a girl who was believed to be dead for over 11 years. I was asked by various readers to investigate to see if these sightings were real and if the mysterious girl was really the missing piece of the golden trio, Hermione Granger._

_It did not take long to find the witch as the first time I spotted her was in Diagon Alley, walking with none other then Lucius Malfoy. The pair seemed cozy enough, making me wonder if they were an item. _

"Do I really need to keep reading this?" she asked, wanting to throw the paper into the fire.

"Alright, alright, just read me the fifth paragraph and I will leave you alone." Lucius replied with his smirk still firmly in place.

Hermione skipped down to the fifth paragraph and growled.

_I have a theory as to why Ms. Granger faked her death. I believe that Hermione Granger got involved with the infamous Lucius Malfoy and bore a child to him. I spotted Mr. Malfoy a week before the sightings began, walking Diagon Alley with a young child, buying school supplies. The young boy had the Malfoy hair to match that of Lucius Malfoy. I first believed the child to be that of Draco Malfoy, but sources confirm that Draco Malfoy has never married or sired any children._

"That woman is going to pay dearly for this." Hermione hissed, "How dare she think you and I – well you know."

Lucius let out a full laugh at her blush, The idea of a 29 year old woman blushing like a 5th year amused him.

"Come now, We both know I am certainly good looking enough to bed a young witch such as yourself." He teased.

Her blush deepened, "Not the point Lucius."

"I know that… it still does my ego good to know that people think its possible."

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch, she wished she could have just remained dead.

Draco arrived at Hogwarts at the time Dumbledore allotted so he could finally meet his son. He was slightly nervous but felt he could handle things since his father had filled him in on Donovan little quirks.

Dumbledore arranged a private meeting for the pair in an empty classroom so they could spend time together without other around to interfere. At 3 p.m. sharp, the door opened and Draco's mouth dropped as the boy from the train station walked in just as he expected.

Donovan looked at the man he remembered from the train station. It didn't take rocket science to figure out the man was related to his grandfather. He was nervous about meeting his father, he didn't know what to expect or how the man would act.

Draco walked up to the boy and without a word, pulled his son into a hug. He had been imagining what it would be like to finally know his son, feel his son and knowing he was real.

"Can't breath." Donovan rasped out.

Draco pulled away reluctantly, when the hell did Malfoy's become hugging ninnies.

"Sorry bout that Donovan, I am just happy to finally get to meet you."

"But we have met." Donovan said in a matter of fact voice, reminding Draco of Hermione instantly.

"We have but I did not know you were my son at the time."

Donovan nodded but he still didn't really trust the man, He wasn't sure he wanted to know the man that caused him mother many nights of crying so he got straight to the point.

"Why were you mean to my mum?" Donovan asked

Draco sighed, he wondered how much Hermione had actually told him.

"I was young, Donovan, I didn't know my actions would hurt your mum so much."

Donovan glared, "That isn't a very good excuse. I don't know what you did, but I remember hearing my mum cry at night over you so it had to be bad,"

"It's not a good excuse" Draco started, "But I was stupid back then and I never meant to hurt your mum like I did. I wish I could change things but I cant change the past."

"Then why don't you go and say you're sorry or something?" Donovan asked

"I've tried, sort of, but you're mum wont listen to me."

Donovan nodded, he knew his mum could be stubborn.

"Do you promise not to hurt her again? Because if you cant promise that, then I don't want to know you."

Draco could see the boys affection for Hermione. He really did want to know his son and he intended to try and make things right with Hermione.

"I promise I will not hurt her ever again."

Donovan stuck out his hand, "Deal"

A/N: Hey guys, stick with me on this one as it was meant to be a one shot and I did not have a story planned out. I am sooo winging this as I go, so if you find any inconsistencies, let me know. Also, If you are on my Myspace, I posted a bulletin stating that I am combining both of my accounts to just one. The new myspace link will be added to my FF profile. More Draco and Hermione interaction in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week had proved difficult for Draco

A/N: I think this would qualify as an emotional chapter.

The following week had proved difficult for Draco. His mind was reeling with images of Hermione and Donovan, wondering how his life would have been different had he not went along with that stupid bet. He couldn't help but wonder if they would have gotten married, raised Donovan and possibly another child and lived a happy life. He sighed and decided he needed to talk to Hermione again, one way or another.

The next day, Draco apparated to the property, giving Her time to realize someone had arrived. He walked towards the cottage slowly, wand in his pocket with his hands up in surrender in hopes she wouldn't go through with her threat and hex him.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." He called out when he noticed her face peek at him through the window.

Hermione then sighed herself and opened the door. She had decided to talk with him the next time he showed up because of the letter Donovan sent her, asking her to talk to him. She suspected that Draco had put Donovan up to it at first but the more she read his letter, the more she realized it was just a request from a confused kid that wanted his parents to get along.

"I'm not going to hex you, You can put your hands down." She stated from the door.

Draco lowered his hands slowly but still didn't put it past her to hex him for the fun of it. When he finally reached the door, he lowered his hands completely and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm so sorry." He stated with a lowered head.

Hermione closed her eyes and willed back her tears. She had wanted to hear those words from him for years, spoken with honesty like he just had. She stepped closer to him and reached out, pulling him closer towards her. She never expected to do that considering all the work she put into erecting walls to keep people out, but seeing Draco looking honestly broken had sent one of her walls crashing down.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her stomach as his shoulders sighed in relief.

"I need to tell you everything." He mumbled, not pulling his face away in the least.

"Then lets go inside." She stated as she pulled away, giving Draco room to climb the three stairs that led inside.

Once inside and the doors were closed, a silence fell over the pair who seemed to struggle to gain their composure.

"I didn't want this to end up this way." Draco suddenly said as he went towards the couch, "I never planned for anything to backfire as bad as it did."

"Meaning?" Hermione asked as she took the spot next to him.

"Meaning I was stupid and should have never taken the bet or at least told you about it and what I had planned."

Hermione was slightly confused, she knew he had taken the bet, but why would he have told her? Wouldn't that have made the bet void?

"It started as a bet" he continued, "But I never expected to actually fall in love with you. I never wanted to hurt you and planned to make things right with you on train back home."

She remained quiet, letting him say what was on his mind without interruption.

"Please believe me when I say that when we made love, I did love you… I didn't do it because of the bet. I planned on having my cake and eating it too but now I realized what a mistake I had made."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have went along with it."

"I didn't think you would… I just wanted to make it through the bet and once we were on the way home, I planned on telling you everything."

"Then I received your letter and I searched everywhere for you, I wanted to tell you the truth before you followed through with you letter. I only knew where you were once I spotted you on the bridge and Saw Harry and Ron running towards you. I tried to get down there as fast as I could but between the running through corridors and up the stairs, my body was hurting not to mention the fear of loosing you was killing me inside and making it hard to breath."

Draco grew quiet and despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop the stray tears from falling.

"I wanted to pull you from the bridge and claim you right there. I didn't care what the others thought and I didn't care if they knew that I had actually fallen for you."

He paused again and looked right into her eyes, "When you fell, my heart stopped beating, my chest hurt like fire had ripped through it and it took every ounce of strength I had not to jump over after you. I watched, frozen until you were no longer in sight and the memory of you falling with you hair billowing behind you… has stuck in my head for years. I've never forgiven myself for what I did and planned to live alone for the rest of my life. I didn't deserve to be happy after what I had done to you."

Hermione had tears streaking down her face as he spoke. She didn't know that he had actually fallen in love with her, she never in the last 11 years expected it.

"I didn't know" she said softly, "I thought it was all a game… a plot to humiliate me. I was in so much pain because I had thought you had honestly used me and with Harry and Ron acting like they were… I just didn't have any options available."

"They have beaten themselves up for years over this, Hermione, we put our differences aside while we searched" He had to stop and clear his throat, "When we searched for your… body. We put all things aside and searched for hours for any signs of you, in hopes that somehow, someway, you had survived the fall. The others eventually gave up but the three of us searched for months trying to at least find your body – we became friends when we were all going through that."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face, trying to stop the tears from falling harder. She didn't notice as Draco stood from the couch and walked closer to her, kneeling on the floor between her legs. He pulled her hands from her face and used his hand to lift up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Hermione, and never will. I just need to know you forgive me – please tell me you'll forgive me." He begged


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NC17

A/N: NC17. Very little to no plot involved in this chapter. Lemons and fluff.

The cottage was silent as Draco begged for forgiveness. His heart was racing, hoping with everything he had in him that she would forgive him. He wanted to look up, see if he could determine her answer by looking into her eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't handle it if she told him to leave and never speak to her again. He would understand it, but he prayed that she didn't do that.

His eyes were downcast so he didn't see her arms move, he didn't notice anything until he felt her hands cup his face and lift it up. He watched with anticipation as she just looked at him, gazing into his eyes as if she were searching for something. Her face moved closer and closer and before he could even reason out what was happening, her lips were on his, slowly moving as if she were waiting for him to push her away.

His heart rate sped up as she moved her lips over his, her hand slowly moving into his hair as if she were trying to pull him closer. He regained normal thought and quickly returned the kiss, letting his mouth enjoy and remember what it was like to kiss her before he had screwed up so badly.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. The kiss was just as he remembered them being, full of passion and deep with want. He couldn't believe that this was happening after all these years and he didn't want it to end.

"Draco" she finally murmured, pulling away from his mouth slightly, "I never stopped loving you either… I tried, Merlin I tried, but I never got over you."

Draco felt his heart swell with hope. He knew there was a chance now, a chance he could make things right between them even if it took months or years… he would do it. He slowly stood, bringing her up with him.

"I want you… all of you." He stated as he pulled her into another kiss.

Hermione wanted it too. Years she had spent alone, clinging to memories of their time together, wishing and hoping for the impossible but now it seemed it was possible and she planned to take full advantage of the situation. She nodded softly, consenting to him.

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, never removing his lips from hers. He wasn't familiar with the place so he bumped into a few things but he eventually found the bed and laid her down gently.

He lay his body over hers, propping himself up with one hand while caressing her side with the other. He had thought about this over the years, picturing what it would be like to be with her had she survived the fall.

His mouth left hers and made its way down the column of her neck, nipping, licking and sucking the soft flesh before traveling down her clothes body. His hand reached under her shirt, skimming her stomach with finger light touches and enjoying the way she shivered. His eyes met her once more, asking permission to take things further. She gave a slight nod, encouraging him to keep going.

He sat up slowly, pulling her with him so he could remove her shirt easily. He tucked his fingers under the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, taking the garment from her body and revealing the body he had missed so much. The shirt met the floor, followed by her bra.

"Merlin I missed you." He breathed out heavily, taking in every sliver of skin he could.

Hermione managed to blush but that didn't stop her from returning the favor. She rose to her knees and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor with her own clothes. Her slight nails raked down his chest as she touched the skin she had known so intimately years ago.

"Your body hasn't changed much." She stated, "You're a bit bigger then last time but I remember you clearly."

Draco ginned, "I'm unforgettable" he said cheekily, earning a small slap to the arm.

Her hands reached out to his body again, this time reaching for the button on his trousers. She had wanted to see this again for years and she didn't want to waste anymore time reaching her goal. Draco grinned and pulled his wand from his pocket. He gave a slight flick of his wand and the rest of their clothes disappeared in an instant, leaving them both nude to the others eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want to push this."

Hermione nodded and pulled him closer, moaning as she felt his body press to hers. His chest pressed firmly into her breast, their stomachs were close enough to feel the others ragged breathing and the warmed they shared became unbearable.

"I want you." She said boldly

"As do I" he replied as he pushed her down on the bed and took his place between her legs.

His cock brushed against her mound, causing both to moan at the contact. It had been along time for both of them… to long actually and both were hard pressed to drag it out any longer. He moved slowly, rubbing his cock between her legs to make sure she was ready. Once he established she was wet enough for him, he placed the head of his cock to her opening and pushed in with one hard thrust.

He almost buckled at the tightness he found. She felt like she did the night that he took her innocence; tight, warm and wet for him.

"Oh Gods, Hermione." He hissed, trying to regain even a strap of control.

She bucked up, moaning at the feeling of being full once again. His lips descended onto hers, kissing her harder the he had ever kissed her before as he started to move. Her body was like a tight glove to him, embracing his cock like a tailored fit suit.

"Move faster" she groaned, wrapping her legs behind him and pulling him in deeper.

He obeyed her command and pumped into her harder and faster, getting drunk off the moans escaping from her mouth. It was like a song to him, one he had never forgotten. Bodies pushed to their limits, thrust meeting thrust, air escaping their lungs and almost not breathing back in. They were lost in each other, greedily taking what only the other could give as Hermione arched up, clinching her muscles around him as she fell into blissful climax.

"Oh Merlin, Draco." She practically yelled as she convulsed around him, jerking each time his body brushed against her sensitive clit.

The feeling of her body tightening around him, massaging him, sent him into orgasm with her with a feral growl, claiming her as his own. When he was finally spent, he collapsed beside her, pulling her body close. He turned his head to her, still breathing heavily.

"I wont lose you again." He stated firmly.

Hermione only nodded, she still hadn't regained her voice. She leaned into him, pressing her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The activity along with the emotions were exhausting and all she could do was rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	9. Chapter 9

After Draco left the next morning, Hermione was confused and worried that she had given in too easily

After Draco left the next morning, Hermione was confused and worried that she had given in too easily. She couldn't help but wonder if his apology and everything thing else was nothing more then a plot to get closer to Donovan. He was a Slytherin after all and in a very Slytherin family at that.

Deciding she couldn't change what happened, she sat down at her desk and wrote a letter to Donovan, she wanted to tell him that she and Draco had worked some of their problems out.

Oooooooo

Donovan was having the time of his life during an outing at Hogsmeade. He loved everything about the magical world and no matter how many times he had seen everything, it still gave him a thrill to know he was part of it.

He walked down the street, humming to himself and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the people around him, because if he did, he would have noticed the short, black haired woman coming towards him.

"Aren't you a cute one." The woman said while she flashed an overly friendly smile.

Donovan looked up and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea whom she was and why she was so happy, as a matter of fact, he found it to be unnatural for a person to be as happy as she was.

"Err, thanks… I guess." Donovan replied and started to walk away again.

"Umm, Your name is Donovan, correct?" the woman asked

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Sally Tasic and I believe I went to school with your mum."

"Wow, I don't think she ever mentioned you." Donovan replied with a touch of an attitude. The womans happiness was really starting to bug him.

"You have your mothers eyes but you have your fathers attitude." The woman half laughed.

Donovan looked up at the woman with wide eyes, Did this woman really know about his father? Would she be able to tell him thing about him?

"You knew my dad at school too?" Donovan asked quietly

"Oh, heavens no dear. Your father was much, much older then your mum."

"No he wasn't!" Donovan corrected the woman with a scowl. Maybe Ms. Happy face, didn't now very much about his father after all.

"Sweetie, Lucius Malfoy was a great deal older then your mum." The woman stated.

"Lucius Malfoy is my Grandpa, not my father."

Grandpa and mum… gross.

"Draco Malfoy is my father, not Lucius."

The woman turned a pale shade that clashed terribly with her hair. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a child? The papers and Rita were going to love this.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry. I didn't realize Draco was your father."

Donovan sighed, "Look, its no problem but I really need to get going."

The woman nodded, gave Donovan another cheesy grin and walked away in a hurry.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Draco went back to the Manor feeling like he was on top of the world. He finally had her back, after all these years and he wanted to announce it to the world. She was everything he remembered. Everything that turned him into a pile of Slytherin mush and he couldn't be happier.

"I take it things went well?" Lucius asked as he looked up from behind his paper.

"Very well." Draco stated with a smirk, "I have a feeling we will be getting back together soon and finally be the family we should have been years ago."

Lucius smiled, he wanted to tell Draco it was a sure thing, but Hermione was not the same girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. She had been hurt deeply, enough to where she faked her own death and even years later she never dated or allowed anyone to get close. He knew Hermione had serious trust issues and it probably wouldn't be as easy as Draco was hoping.

"It won't be easy, but I hope you two will find each other again."

Lucius let out a sigh and placed the paper down.

"Listen, Draco, We have all changed over the last 11 years. At the time everything transpired, I would have never claimed Donovan as a Malfoy in private or public… but now and for a while now actually, I consider the child my family and will openly admit to it."

He paused for a quick minute to think of how to word things.

"Hermione is different then she used to be. She had to grow up faster then you did and at her young age made the decision to keep her child and raise him by herself. I just don't want you to get any false hopes that she is going to be trusting and loving towards you very easily."

Draco just nodded, he had already figured out that part.

"I'm willing to work for it." Draco replied after a moment of silence. "I didn't think she was even alive until recently and I know it is going to take time to get her back to how she was."

"If that's even possible, Draco."

"It is, father, and I don't plan to give up hope otherwise."

Lucius nodded, Draco was a determined little bugger.

"Then I hope for your sake and hers that you get it right this time."

"That's the plan." He said, "But for now I am going to work on getting her to move back to England so we can try to work on us easier."

"She may have one of the houses. Just tell her to pick one out and its hers." Lucius stated. He wanted to help his son but what was more is that he wanted to help Donovan and he honestly felt that two parents were better then one if the situation allowed.

"Thanks you, father, I'll let her know when I go back to see her."

Lucius nodded once again and picked his paper back up. Draco was going to have to work for this one and do most of the work himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
